My 7th Heaven Poems
by Slo Motion
Summary: A collection of poems written by me. They'll all be about 7th Heaven episodes starting from season 7 and ending with season 8. On hold
1. Monkey Business 1

**My 7th Heaven Poems**

**A/N: **I got this idea from a Degrassi fic in which the writer wrote poems about Degrassi episodes. Anyway, I was just watching TV today, and that Degrassi story randomly popped into my mind. And then I started to think, "What if the poems were about 7th Heaven?" So, I decided, why not write my poems. This will be starting from the 7th season and may go to 8 and 9. And please remember, I'm not exactly Robert Frost or Anne Sexton when it comes to poetry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven but I own all of the poems.

**(Season 7)  
Monkey Business (1)**

(**A/N:** This will be the summary of the part of the episode that I am writing about.)

_(1) Mary tries to hide her romance with an older man, Jack Smith._

Mary Camden met a guy named Jack  
They really hit it off  
They both wanted to see each other some more  
But alas, problems soon arose  
Jack was half Mary's age  
As old as Mary's dad Eric  
So they dated secretly  
But then Jack showed up at the Camden home for dinner one night  
And Mary had to explain "why"  
But all she told was lies, lies, lies  
But Eric and Annie soon figured out the real "why"  
And now, they're both about ready to die  
The shock was just too much

_(2) When Lucy is jealous of Kevin's new partner Roxanne, problems arise.  
_  
Kevin's new partner was Roxanne  
And with her long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes  
Lucy feared that she'd lose her man  
So she became mean  
But Roxanne didn't want Kevin  
She wanted Robbie  
Lucy caught them making out  
She grew even more mad  
And all hell broke free

_(3) Ruthie gets a boyfriend named Jake._

Ruthie likes Jake  
Jake likes Ruthie  
And that drives Eric insane  
He doesn't trust them alone in a room  
And Eisenhower the chimp gets jealous of them too

_(4) Simon has a secret dating service._

Simon has a dating service  
Girls pay him to be taken out  
Nobody knows about it but Simon and his customers  
And that is good  
Because if Eric and Annie ever found out  
They'd pound Simon's head into the ground

**A/N: **Well…how was it? I'd love feedback! I'm already planning out the next few poems!

-Alexa


	2. Monkey Business Deux 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews on the 1st set of poems guys! I'm glad you liked them, considering my rotten poetry skills. Well, here's the next installment, enjoy!

**(Season 7)  
****Monkey Business Deux (2)**

_(1) Mary leaves home and relocates to Ft Lauderdale, Florida because of her family's disagreement on her relationship with Jack._

Mary seemed to love Jack so much  
And she wanted her family to approve of him and love him too  
But there was no such luck  
They all found it creepy and disgusting  
That Mary would go for a guy Eric's age  
They all told her to break free, to leave him behind  
And to go back with Ben, or anyone but Jack  
But Mary said, 'Screw it!'  
And then she disappeared  
She moved out of Glen Oak, California  
And is now in Ft Lauderdale, Florida so she be closer to Jack  
No Ben, no Robbie, and definitely no Wilson, and for sure no Camdens  
It was all about Jack  
Mary doesn't need Ben, Robbie, Wilson, or her family  
She has Jack  
Now, if only she'd admit that what she really wants is not Jack  
But that what she really wants is Ben

_(2) Cecilia tells Eric about Simon's dating service._

Cecilia tried to ask Simon out again  
And Simon said, 'For how much, where, what, and when?'  
Cecilia tried to tell Simon of her attraction to him  
And she wasn't trying to ask of his pay-required services  
But Simon didn't want to mix up love with someone who he had done business with  
Cecilia got angry and told Simon off  
Warning him, he'd eventually get caught  
But Simon just laughed in her face  
Well, too bad for him  
Because Cecilia told Eric  
And he was extremely mad  
Pissed off, to be in fact  
Simon got grounded  
Then Cecilia told him that one of his dates was pregnant  
And she was trying to make it look like her baby was his kid  
Well now, Simon Camden is grounded and in a huge mess

_(3) Kevin and Ruthie are in a conflict._

'Nobody likes a snoop or a stool pigeon,' Kevin once said  
And Kevin believes this, but Ruthie does not  
Instead of minding her own affairs, Ruthie snoops and sneaks  
And that makes Kevin mad  
Especially when she listens to a conversation that she is not in  
And when she meddles in his and Lucy's relationship  
And when she asked Kevin if their problem was sex  
Oh gosh, don't even get me started on that  
He warned her not to snoop around on him again  
Or else, Kevin would be very mad  
And Ruthie, hopefully, listened to him  
Or else she can kiss her head goodbye  
Because Kevin Kinkirk is one hell of a serious guy

_(4) Kevin is angry when he learns of Lucy and Robbie's dating past._

Lucy and Robbie were once very much in love  
And when Kevin found this out, boy was he pissed off  
He wanted them to be apart  
And he knew exactly where to start  
He wanted Robbie out of the house, away from Lucy  
So, he tried to switch their rooms  
But Robbie refused  
And Kevin was even more driven  
When he found out that Lucy and Robbie slept together once  
He didn't want them in a bed together ever again  
But sadly, poor Kevin failed  
He'll just have to keep Lucy and Robbie on close watch

**A/N: **And there's my poems for Monkey Business part 2. Hope you guys liked it! I know my rhyming is really bad, but please cut me a break; I'm only 14 after all. I'm not exactly William Shakespeare, keep that in mind. Well, please please please review. I'll be very happy if you do!

Next poem set: The Enemy Within

Alexa


	3. The Enemy Within

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating this and my other stories for awhile. Thanks for the feedback, enjoy these poems.

**The Enemy Within**

_(1) Ruthie's boyfriend, Jake, tells everyone at school that Ruthie chimp-sat._

Jake has a big mouth

He monkey-ed around and told

Now all the kids at school know

That Ruthie once had a monkey in her hold

Now they all laugh at her

Even though Jake thought it was funny

But in this case, monkeys are not funny

_(2) Simon helps a pregnant friend, Claire, take her baby to a safe place_

Simon knew a girl

Her name was Claire

She was having a baby

At only sixteen years of age

And if her father found out

He'd be in a fit of rage

Claire was scared

She didn't want her baby to feel harm

So Simon helped her, he extended a friendly arm

When Claire went into labor, Simon was there

He handed the baby to a nurse

And she said, "God bless you"

He had saved Claire

_(3) Eric ponders what 'the voice within' is._

The voice within

Eric fights to learn what it is

What it means, what it says

When all along

All Eric had to do was look in

_(4) Roxanne is attracted to Ben, Kevin's brother_

Ben and Ruthie got into trouble

Kevin bailed them out

Roxanne was there too

Now, she wants Ben to be hers

God help us all

Because Roxanne always gets her man

And she never takes the fall

_(5) After Jack's dad accuses her of sleeping with him, Mary breaks up with Jack._

Jack's dad Ken

Accused Mary of seducing Jack

But that's not true

Because Mary wants Ben

So she put her and Jack to an end

Thank you, thank you, thank you

Mary Camden is sane again

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!

Alexa


End file.
